Operation: REALBAD
by wally's girlfriend
Summary: Realized Emotions About Love Because Another Dude  So what happens when Wallabee Beatles enters college, without Kuki by his side? What happens when he meets Chad? As you can see, Yaoi is insured in this story. CHALLY ChadxWally


K.N.D Operation: R.E.A.L.B.A.D (Realized Emotions About Love Because Another Dude)  
>A oneshot written by: Priscilla Camarillo<p>

Disclamier: I do not own K.N.D (obviously if I did, it wouldn't be a kid show.)

THIS STORY CONTAIN'S YAOI. HARD BOY X BOY... don't like please do not read.

Hello everybody. Well, I'm back. I haven't written in years, because of a comment that someone posted on one of my old stories... It made me feel horrible about my writing skills. And I am sure I haven't improved. Therefore, I don't plan on finishing my tooth fairy story so please don't ask. I wrote this because I was inspired by the sheer lack of yaoi over Chad and Wallabee. They clearly have some sort of chemistry on the show, so thus this was created. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm even here." He shook his head in disbelief. Here he was at the foot of some big university, about to start his first semester of college in a few days. He couldn't believe he was about to officially enter the adult world.<p>

"Believe it Wally. And I'm so proud of you!" A giggle came from behind him. He turned around to be greeted by a beautiful site. Kuki Sanban. Over the past few years since childhood, she grew into a dazzling woman, her hair was long past her waist, her smile still as radiant as ever, and she... she was all his. Even at the age of 19, Wallabee Beatles still got week in the knees by just the sight of her.

He scratched the back of his neck as light shade of pink covered his face at the compliment. "Err, thanks Kuki." He guessed it was an accomplishment to pass those cruddy exams to get into the school, after all.

She smiled at him and took his arm captive between hers. Pulling her body close to his. "No problem. So you nervous?" She questioned.

He looked off to the side. "A bit, but you'll be here with me. I've got nothing to worry about."

"..." Receiving no response from what usually would have had Kuki gushing caused Wallabee to be a bit curious. He chanced a glance down at Kuki and saw her doing some serious thinking. He smiled. She was simply to cute at times.

He poked her forehead with his free hand. "Your face will stay stuck that way if you keep thinking that hard."

She blinked, a bit surprised at the sudden interaction and then pouted. "I doubt it could, silly."

He grinned. "Well if it could, I bet you'd be the first." This had her sticking out her tongue at him, soon followed by a laugh. He joined in with her, but he soon found that her laughing was cut short. This had him a bit worried. "Kuki? What's wrong?"

Her eyes were suddenly taken over with shine of gloss, making them look like glass. "Wally.." She started with a serious tone. "I'm not staying here."

Did he hear right? "W-what do you mean Kuki?"

She let go of his arm in exchange for wrapping both of hers around his waist and buried her head into his chest. "I have to go to a university in another state. My father wants me to pursue law. The KND have already agreed and have reassigned me to a new sector."

Wallabee stood there frozen. What about all their plans? About him and her finally being alone, taking care of their sector, watching over these new young kids, getting in cahoots with the adults. Was he supposed to do this all alone? What about them? Their relationship? How would it work if she was in another state. All of these thoughts and more flooded his mind. He could not respond to Kuki for he could not sort out his thoughts and might risk sounding like a blubbering idiot.

"Wally?" She peeked from her hiding spot and saw that Wallabee was stunned by this information.

Wallabee looked down at Kuki. Even though... this hurt. It didn't mean she was breaking up with him. She was sad about this too. He had to be strong for her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her in close and tight . "S'alright Kuki."

She sniffled holding in her tears. If he was being strong she could too. She nodded her head. "We will still be together nothing can change that right?"

He leaned down and pecked her forehead. "Right."

She rested her head back against his chest. "I feel bad about leaving you Wally."

He decided to play it off cool now and worry about it later. "Don't."

"But you won't be alone in taking care of sector V." She smiled as if already knowing part of what was going through his mind.

"I won't?"

"Nope a very high ranking special agent, has offered to assist you. He even transferred to the same university so when you guys talk to the adults together it doesn't look so suspicious."

"He? Who is he?" Wallabee already had a horrible feeling inching its way up his spine.

* * *

><p>"Aww why did it have to be him?" Wallabee looked up to the sky asking no one in particular.<p>

"I see over the years of working so close to kids has caused you to turn psycho eh?" A smug deep voice asked him.

"Shut your cruddy trap, Chad." He said his name with such disdain.

"Ouch, I could practically feel the poison shooting from those words. Careful, you might not want to kill your only partner in this sector. I am your easy gate way to these adults, ya know?"

Wallabee let out a deep sigh and sat down next to a tree. He leaned against it, closing his eyes. His first class didn't start till 1 pm, which was pretty killer for a Monday. No more waking up early to start the week. However Kuki told him to come early this Monday to meet his new partner. After finding out who it was, he could only add to the list he has been slowly building since elementary of why he HATES Mondays.

He heard a thud next to him and felt a massive weight leaning on to his right shoulder. He opened his eyes and peeked through his blond hair to see it was Chad. "What are you doing?"

He yawned loudly and slid down so his head could rest perfectly on Wallabee's shoulder. "I'm going to sleep Kid. I'm tired... too early to be up right now."

"Can't you go to sleep in your dorm and I'm not a kid, your only 3 years older than me." Wallabee poked Chad's cheek multiple times, in attempt to annoy him so he would leave but to no avail, Chad stayed rooted to where he was.

"Squirt. Leave my face alone." Chad slapped at Wallabee's finger.

"Don't call me squirt." He growled out.

"Heh, now I remember. You used to hate it when I would call you squirt in front of your little girlfriend." Chad chuckled out.

Wallabee's eye twitched. He had the biggest urge to sock this guy square in the face, however he kept his fist were it was.

Chad applied more of his weight onto him causing Wallabee to look like if he was falling to his left side. "Come now, where is the spicy little squirt I used to know? The one who threw punches first, asked questions later?" Chad wrapped his arms around Wallabee's waist, slipping his hands into his shirt feeling the soft skin that laid beneath.

"I miss my little squirt." Chad whispered into his ear, exciting a shiver down his spine.

"THAT'S IT! Never call me that AGAIN!" Wallabee growled out and swung his fist into Chad's face, with a full intent on breaking that pretty little nose of his. Although it seemed that Chad expect this and caught his fist with his own hand.

Chad gave him a wicked grin. "That's what I was missing." Chad forced Wallabee's fist down, to give him space to lean in close to his face.

Wallabee could feel Chad's heated breath on his lips, which created a strange fire to build up within the pit of his stomach. "Squirt, I like it when your get angry.. always had." Chad licked his lips knowing all to well that Wallabee was looking at them. Chad pulled away and stood up brushing off the dirt he gained from sitting on the ground.

Wallabee seemed to have solidified on the grass. Did... did he just get a kick out of seeing Chad lick his lips? Did.. he just wish he could have leaned forward to close that gap between them? The crud was wrong with him? What was he thinking?

"Oi, Kid. You want to catch some breakfast?" Chad took the time to look at his watch. "It's barely 10, we can still make it to Micky D's breakfast if we rush."

Chad lightly kicked Wallabee's leg. "Kid, you there?" Wallabee still lost in his own thoughts, didn't hear a word. He likes Kuki, always has.. He is with her. Yet here he is fantasizing about someone else's lips... and a GUY'S LIPS FOR CRUD SAKE... what was he thinking?

Chad was getting pissed, time was passing them by, and fast, at this rate they'd miss breakfast. He rested his foot on Wallabee's shoulder and shoved him down to his side. "OI SQUIRT! I'm talking to you! You want breakfast or not?"

Wallabee got up from the ground and pounced onto Chad. "I told you to never call me SQUIRT!" Chad not expecting it lost his balanced and they both went crashing towards the floor.

When Wallabee opened his eyes he was staring down at the biggest smirk he had ever seen the other wear. "Couldn't wait for us to get a room eh?" Chad ran his hands down Wallabee's back stopping when they reached his rear, and gave his buttcheeks a squeeze.

Wallabee's face was instantly covered with every shade of red known to man. He scrambled off of Chad and stood up. "J-jerk!" He stuttered out.

Chad just stared up at Wallabee with a big smile plastered all over his face. The smiling only ticked Wallabee off further more. So he kicked Chad in the stomach and took off running.

"Gah!" Chad held his stomach. "Damn..." He drew out slowly because of the pain shooting from his stomach.

* * *

><p>"Yeah. College classes go by fast...and I miss you too Kuki. Just think, in a few more months I'll be able to hold you close to me." Wallabee smiled, while talking into his cell phone. He really did miss her.<p>

"Wally... I love you..." This caused his breath to hitch. She said it with such honesty that he could only feel the guilt of what happened earlier that day. He could not deny the small excitement he got from Chad.

After a few moments of complete silence Kuki spoke. "Wally?"

"Yeah? " He answered automatically.

"You believe me don't you?" Even being miles apart he could hear the sadness that he brought her by not saying those three little words back.

He let out a sigh, and was about to answer when a loud knocking outside his dorm room door caused him to pause. "Kuki, hold on a sec, okay? Someones outside my door." He put his cell phone down on his bed and proceeded to the door.

He opened it and all at once he narrowed his eyes at who found. "Chad."

"Hey lil one. You got some free time right now? I wanted to go over some plans that moon base sent me." Chad smiled.

"... Fine..." He left the door open for Chad to come in, and walked straight to his phone. "Kuki, Chad is here to go over some plans, I'ma have to let you go."

"O-okay." Her voice shaky spoke. "I love you, Wally." She said it again.

He heard the soft click of his door closing and another one informing him Chad had locked it. He took a side glance at Chad. He drew back his breath, he was watching him, so intently it made him feel as if his soul was being judged."Yeah. Bye Kuki."

"Bye W-wally." He waited for her to hang up the phone to clicked his off too. He chucked his phone onto his desk and watched Chad sit on his bed.

He decided not to question it and stood in front of Chad. "So where are the plans?"

Chad made a face of mock surprise. "Oh dear, it seems I've forgotten them."

Wallabee snarled. "Then get out of my room."

Chad smirked and pulled on Wallabee's hoodie to bring him down, face to face, not that it was that much anyways with him being so short and all. "Make me, squirt."

Wallabee turned his head away. He didn't want these stupid feelings but he was starting to get the impression that this is exactly what Chad wanted. "Kuki is my girlfriend." He uttered, as if saying this would make him go away.

"So I heard." Chad rested his free hand on Wallabee's waist pulling hard it towards him, causing Wallabee to fall onto his lap.

Wallabee sat there in bewilderment. Did.. Is he on Chad's LAP? Oh god... He fixated both of his hands on Chad's chest to push him away.

"Don't..." Chad pulled Wallabee closer to him, resting his face in the crook of his neck.

For the first time since Chad walked in,... Wallabee noticed something he wondered how he could have not before... he bit his bottom lip to keep in a whimper. Chad was hard... really... really... really hard... With his hands still on Chad's chest he grabbed at the material. "W-why?" He shuddered out.

"Because you get me so rived up. Even since childhood. Granted, I totally ignored these feelings, because I am not gay. But your the only guy..." Chad grounded upward into Wallabee, giving him a full feel of himself. Wallabee let out a tiny whimper. "... that gets me like this... You make me crave you so bad." He placed a kiss on his neck.

"Kuki loves me." He said in a small meek voice.

Chad slipped his hand underneath Wallabee's hoodie. "Congrads." He pulled away from his neck to unzip and push the hoodie off. Wallabee gave no resistance and even helped Chad remove his own shirt. He soon found himself tracing Chad's abs with his finger. How many months of hard work he must have done to achieve them... his eyes widen, there was a dark mark starting to form in the middle of them... he pressed his hand against the dark mark and gave a small smile remembering he had kicked Chad early that day.

"Like what you see, squirt?" He broke his train of thought.

Wallabee scrunched up his face. "Pfft. I told yo-"

"Yeah yeah." Chad butted in. "I know, not to call you squirt... but, I can't help it. I love seeing you angry..." He grabbed the hand that Wallabee used to trace his abs and placed it over his crotch. "Feel how much I love seeing that face."

Wallabee blushed and couldn't help himself from staring. Even clothed and hidden behind presumably boxers and jeans, it still looked massive. Chad gripped his hand making Wallabee take a hold of him through his jeans. Still mesmerized he allowed Chad to guide him to do whatever he wanted.

Chad's free hand traveled up Wallabee's stomach, then up towards his chest stopping when his fingers reached a small pink nub. "So cute..." He gave it a pinch gaining a slight gasp.

"Ah... don't touch there..." Wallabee closed his eyes, not wanting to see what was happening. Perhaps if he kept his eyes closed everything would go away. Chad gave another pinch, this time, harder, rolling the nub between his fingers.

"Do-don't you listen?" Wallabee opened his eyes and questioned, suppressing a moan that threaten to pass through his throat.

"Oh, I hear you... but if you want me to do something else you have to do something for me too..." He squeezed Wallabee's hand that laid over his clothed member. "Understand?"

Wallabee nodded his head. Although what he didn't understand was, why was he still allowing this continue. He could have easily pushed him away, yet here he was still on Chad's lap unzipping Chad's jeans and rubbing his hand over Chad's boxer covered dick.

Chad leaned in and lick behind the shell of Wallabee's ear, sending shivers down his spine. He stop teasing Wallabee's nipple and slid that hand down to his thigh massaging it in small rough circles. "See? You do something, I'll do something..." He whispered, flicking his tongue against Wallabee's earlobe.

"A-ah..." Wallabee paused in his workings, enjoying the soft touches and flicks of Chad's tongue.

"Hey..." Chad began with a husky tone. "Why did you stop? Go on.. you know you want to touch it." He bit his ear tugging on it.

"Your su-such a cruddy jerk." Wallabee pulled his head away from Chad and latched his mouth onto his neck. Suckling on a spot between Chad's shoulder and neck, abusing the spot by licking and biting.

Chad chuckled. "I swear you are too cute kid."

Wallabee responded by biting him extra hard and mumbled against his neck. "mute mah mass.."

"Heh. How right you are..." He leaned a bit to the side and kissed Wallabee's forehead. "You do have a really cute ass."

Wallabee removed his mouth with a wet pop. "Can't believe you look."

Chad shrugged and smirked. "It's hard to ignore, squirt. Now, come on enough with this foreplay shit..." Chad lifted himself a bit to pull his jeans and boxers down just enough to release himself. He puffed out an air of relief, it felt nice to finally be free of those horrible restraints. He watched as Wallabee drunk in every bit and detail of himself. His smirk widen as Wallabee reached for the head of his member, stroking it softly as afraid it would attack or something.

As time went on, Wallabee gained more confidence and began stroking it up and down, thumbing the tip of the head every now and then. He was so hypnotized, the lust that was building at the sight of it was confusing as heck, but it was there, he couldn't get it out of his head, the only thing he knew was that he wanted Chad. Real bad.

Chad was enjoying the show, his little squirt giving him a hand job, captivated by his cock, what could be better? Heh. Oh wait. He knew what could. He reached forward apprehending his little one's hardness. He gripped on to it, massaging it, transforming Wallabee's silence into soft pants of air. "My, my, squirt. I didn't know you got so turned on at the sight of another man's dick."

This broke Wallabee's trance, a deep red blush spread across his face at the realization of what he was doing and at what Chad was touching. Even through his jeans Chad's touches were really affecting him. "S-shut u-up!" His voice sounded so cruddy weak he hated it, on the other hand Chad loved it.

Chad grinned while moving both his hands to Wallabee's rear. He was about to complain, but when Chad stood up, the complaint was forgotten and not wanting to fall down, Wallabee instantaneously wrapped his legs around Chad's waist and his arms around his neck. But this effectively brought their bodies closer. Much, much closer, Wallabee had to bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning at the feel of Chad's warm cock against his lower stomach. Oh how he wanted to get rid of his jeans to feel that warmth against his own. He rocked his hips, once again lost in the trance know as Chad.

He groaned, having his cock pressed between himself and his squirt's body was an amazing feeling, and together with the way Wallabee was rolling his hips against him felt even more so. He was surprised at how much restraint he was showing by not ripping off of what was left of his little one's clothes and screwing his brains out. Chad turned them around so Wallabee's back faced the bed, and he gently leaned forward laying him down over the mattress. With arms still tightly wrapped around his neck, he found himself staring down into Wallabee's face. He brushed away the hair that shielded Wallabee's eyes from the world and his breath got caught in his throat. His eyes, the greenest green that put emeralds to shame, were lust-filled. And all that lust was just for him, still standing on the floor gave him a beautiful advantage of grinding directly between Wallabee's legs. Wallabee threw his head back and moaned semi-loudly. With his neck in full view, Chad closed in the distance and bit down on a patch of skin, all the while still grinding into Wallabee.

At the wonderful feel of the friction, Wallabee wanted nothing more than to remove the layer of clothes that separated them, but his mind was to hazy to even think of away to do so. He removed his hands from Chad's neck and cupped his face pulling him away from his neck. He stared up into Chad's eyes, licking his lips. Chad smirked and leaned down to lick at Wallabee's lips too. Wallabee's tongue flicked back at Chad's, and soon a war of tongues flicking against each other began. One that Chad won but taking his tongue and shoving into into Wallabee's mouth, enclosing the little space that was left between them. Sounds of wet pops and slurping filled throughout the room.

Chad pulled away, producing a sound of disappointment from Wallabee. He chuckled. "Don't worry little one, we'll be getting to the good part in a few." He unwrapped Wallabee's legs from around his waist and he began to unbutton and unzip Wallabee's jeans then pulled them slowly off. This was not going fast enough for Wallabee, he wanted to be free of his jeans. Now. He sat up grabbed his own jeans and pulled them off completely. He had his hands on his boxers when Chad stopped him.

"The crud Chad?" He hastily questioned.

Chad grabbed a hold of his boxers, leaned in and whispered into his ear, his voice deep and low brimming with lust. "Let me take care of everything, little one." Wallabee froze, his voice shot waves of excitement throughout his body. He pulled off Wallabee's boxers and was presented with a very sexy sight of Wallabee's small hard cock. "Heh. It's already dripping with pre-cum, how adorable..." Chad poked the tip with his finger smearing the pre-cum around.

"Quit teasing..." Wallabee growled out.

"Who teasing?" Chad took a hold of Wallabee and began running his rough hand up and down it's length. Wallabee did nothing to keep in his moans.

Chad slid his free hand underneath Wallabee's warm ass, giving it soft squeezes, all the while still pumping his shaft with his other hand. Wallabee's moans were delicious sounds that just fueled Chad's fire, his passion he wanted to pour it all on to Wallabee, to show him how much he effected him. He crashed his lips against Wallabee's, starting up another battle of the tongues, one that Wallabee did not want to lose. He lick, bit and sucked at Chad's mouth, tongue and lips.

With one small peck of the lips Chad pulled away from the wantonness that is Wallabee's mouth, he began kissing his way down his jawline, neck and chest, only stopping to give one of his pert nipples a little attention, then continued downward onto his destination. Meanwhile Wallabee was just staring at Chad and his workings through half-lidded eyes.

Chad got on to his knees and momentarily ceased in stroking Wallabee's shaft, to take a glance up at him. The view from being on the floor was astounding. Wallabee had saliva trickling down his lips from their previous kisses, where soft pants were created, saliva running down one of his pert nipples from being given attention before and his cute little cock standing at it's full length, drenched in pre-cum. He gave a small chuckle. Who would have thought that he, Chad Dickerson could reduce Wallabee Beatles to this.

He incline forward and delivered a long lick from base to tip on to his shaft. Wallabee raised his hand towards his mouth, keeping his breathing low, the feel of Chad's tongue on his member was such a foreign feeling, but one that was very much welcomed. He had never gone this far with her. He had was always been patient for her... yet here he was- "Ah.."

Chad flicked his tongue against the slit, bringing about Wallabee's sweet moans and with that his previous thoughts were cut short and forgotten. His other hand sunk into Chad's soft hair, massaging his scalp. Tugging on his hair when he would give a particular hard suck, this would only generate sensational vibrations alongside his shaft. He kept tugging at his hair and it started to seem that Chad liked the rough play. He gave a shaky laugh.

Chad pulled away from his work. "What ya laughing at squirt?" He questioned while wiping the excess fluids around his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Y-you." Wallabee lifted his legs and put them over Chad's shoulders bringing him closer to his dick, indirectly telling him to continue.

Chad smiled and nuzzled his nose against it. "What about me do you find so funny?" Chad asked as he nibbled at the base of it.

"A-ah.. that you like th-this." With his fingers still intertwined between Chad's hair he gave a hard tug, Chad gave an excellent moan that vibrated throughout his length. "Ooo... that feels soo goo-ood.."

Chad wrapped his hand around the length once again stroking it, even kneading the head which earned him sounds of appeasement. Making sure Wallabee was distracted, he slithered his tongue downward, not stopping till he reached Wallabee's little asshole. He gave it a hard lick, applying pressure onto it, with the full intent to stick his whole tongue in there.

Wallabee gasped feeling the warm wet muscle. "GAWH! C-CHAD! Th-that's dirty dude." He pushed at Chad's face to get him away from his asshole.

Chad snickered and brushed off Wallabee's hands. "What? You want me to take you raw? It will hurt a lot if I do."

Wallabee embarrassingly looked at Chad through confused eyes. What did he mean by raw? No wait the better question was, what was he doing licking his asshole?

Seeing the confusement. Chad shook his head. "We're having sex and I'm going to prepare you." He stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He leaned back down and gave another lick to the puckered hole. "And my dick is going in here." With the pad of his middle finger he probed the hole.

Wallabee shook his head. What...? WHAT? Well.. well of course he knew that what they were doing was something... se-sexual but that would be going too faA-.. oh god... Wallabee's entire face lit on fire with blushes galore as he cover his mouth with both hands. What Chad was doing felt so strange... yet as Chad's finger slid deeper in, curling up, feeling up his insides, he couldn't even began to describe what he was feeling but the sounds that threaten to spill from his mouth were sounds he didn't want the other to hear. Heck he wasn't even sure he, himself wanted to hear them.

Chad kept licking around Wallabee's entrance as he slowly started to slip in another finger. He noticed that his little one was awfully quiet, so he glance up at Wallabee and couldn't help smiling at what he saw. Both hands were covering his mouth, keeping in his sounds as his face was scrunched up in what he assumed was pleasure. Wiggling his fingers, he began a scissor movement stretching Wallabee's entrance.

"Ooooo..." A moan escaped through his lips, as Chad slipped in a third finger expanding him wider.

"Heh." Chad pulled out all three fingers and thrusted them deep in, he kept repeating this action, creating incoherent words from Wallabee's poorly covered lips. "You seem to be enjoying this.. Shall I add another?" He teasingly questioned as placed kisses alongside the inside of his thigh.

Wallabee shook his head. He could barely even think with just three, imagine with more? However Chad paid no attention to his answer and added in his pinkie. Four fingers thrusted in and out of his abused hole, making it so hard to concentrate, and before he knew it his moans and groans of lust and pleasure flowed freely through his mouth. His hands finding a better place, wrapped tightly around his own cock, satisfying his own needs.

Chad saw this and slapped away Wallabee's hands. "Nu-uh no touching yourself."

He let out a whine. "Wh-why not?"

Chad pulled out his fingers, producing low grumble of disappointment from Wallabee. He stood up, bring back into view his massive swollen hard cock. Wallabee's previous disappointment was forgotten the instant he saw it. At the sight of it leaking pre-cum, hunger, is what he felt. He wanted to touch it, taste it... swallow it whole...He reached forward, only to have his hand slapped away again.

He looked up into Chad's eyes and saw the playfulness in them. He pouted. "Well what ca-can I touch?"

Chad smiled and grabbed both of Wallabee's hands placing kisses over them, then guided his arms to wrap around his neck. "I told you before... Let me take care of everything." Chad glided his hands underneath Wallabee's thighs and lifted him up, bringing him closer to his body. Both boys moaned simultaneously as their warmths rubbed against one another other. Chad climbed on to the bed to reposition themselves better. He laid Wallabee back down onto the mattress with him hovering over. With his hands still on Wallabee's thighs he spread them apart, settling himself between his legs, prodding Wallabee's hole with the head of his cock.

Feeling the hot wet warmth prodding him, sent waves of heat all over his body. "C-chad. Wait... I don't think it's going to fit." He was huge, how the hell was that going to fit inside him?

Chad scoffed, "Of course it will." he began pushing the head of his shaft in. Chad groaned, even though he prepared him before, he was still tight as hell. Tears began to pool around Wallabee's eyes, Chad's dick was much bigger than his fingers. He trembled at the pain that was shooting through him as Chad pushed in deeper, it felt as if he was being ripped in half. His arms fell from around Chad's neck and he tried to push him away. "T-take it out..." He cried softly.

Chad saw the tears and leaned forward licking them away. He whispered softly. "Co-come on squirt... " He kissed his forehead. "I promise, you'll get used to it, and it will feel real good."

He shook his head, the pain he was feeling told him other wise, but his eyes caught Chad's and the look he was giving him. The look of complete trust, sure there was lust in there too, but staring into those eyes he just couldn't say no. He leaned up and kissed Chad's lips. Chad returned the soft kiss making this kiss not like the others, it was sweet, smooth, and reassuring. When Wallabee pulled away from it, he nodded his head for Chad to continue. Chad slid himself all the way in, the pain was still there though.

For the first few thrusts, the only noises that spilled from Wallabee's lips were sounds of agony and pain but in one particular thrust that changed. Chad hit something inside of him. Something that had him screaming for more, which Chad generously provide him with. He held tightly on to Chad's shoulders, digging his fingernails into the skin that laid beneath. Chad didn't mind the small torture, he was just content that he was finally making his little one delirious for more. He kept hitting Wallabee's sweet spot dead on, reducing him to nothing but moans and squeals of pleasure and excitement.

Chad glided his hand between them taking a hold of Wallabee's shaft, pumping in tune with his thrusts. "Ooh... Chad.. ah... right there... mmm." Wallabee latched his mouth onto Chad's neck biting and suckling at any piece of skin that came in contact with his mouth, while his hips met with everyone of Chad's thrusts.

Chad was in heaven, the tight warmth that surrounded his cock, the muscles that sucked at him, beckoning him to keep on plunging into that heat, was electrifying. All of his senses seemed to have risen to another level but one that was only attuned to Wallabee. His flushed face accompanied by those soft lips attached onto his neck, begging for more, it was too much. He was so damn close.

"Damn...squirt... you feel ah-amazing... " He kissed the top of his head.

Wallabee breathlessly answered. "N-no... you feel amazing... you're all I feel... " Chad paused for a moment taking in Wallabee's words. His face redden. Did Wallabee realized he said something soo sexy... He pulled out leaving only the tip in and thrusted hard.

"A-ah... it got bigger..." Wallabee panted out as Chad grinned at the comment.

Saliva drooled from Wallabee's mouth, he wasn't going to last much longer. "Chad... close... soo.. so.."

"M-me too squirt." He said as he pumped at his little one's cock.

Wallabee screamed out Chad's name as he reached his climax. Strings of hot cum shot out and splatted all over his stomach and Chad's, including his hand that was still milking him for what was left. Chad's thrusts became faster and harder but when Wallabee's insides gripped so tightly around his cock, he couldn't hold it anymore, he came hard, showering Wallabee's muscles with his strings of heated cum. Wallabee moaned at the feeling of being filled. It felt so amazingly warm.

Chad collapsed beside Wallabee, pulling him close despite the stickiness of his cum and bother their sweat combined. Wallabee panted and nuzzled his head against Chad's chest, his hands resting on it too.

Even after Chad went limp inside of him he still did not pull out. He wanted the moment of being connected to last a bit longer. Wallabee didn't complain, he liked being this close to him. He closed his eyes, he was tired and Chad's heartbeat proved to be a soothing lullaby to his ears.

Chad smiled down at him, he brushed away at the hair covering his face. He so beautiful. He placed a kiss upon his forehead he pulled away with a sighed as a thought occurred to him. But he's doesn't belong to me.

Chad shifted onto his arm and lifted himself up, sliding out of Wallabee with a small pop, then sat up on the bed. Wallabee in his daze lifted himself up on his elbows and stared at Chad.

"Aren't you sleepy?" Wallabee asked through half-lidded eyes.

Chad gave a week smile and caressed his cheek. "I am tired, but I have to go alright?"

Wallabee shook his head and held on to Chad's arm, pulling him to lay back down next to him. "Don't go." He wrapped his arms around Chad's waist.

Chad exhaled. "Look squirt. You and I both know this was a one time thing..."

That woke up him from his daze. He quickly sat up but as soon as he did pain shot up his spine making him regret he did. "AH! Oooww..."

Chad's eyebrows creased in worry as he soothingly massaged his back. "You shouldn't try to sit up so soon."

"Gawh, you could have told me before." He stated with anger.

"I thought you were going to sleep." Chad retorted.

"Well I was but then you were going to leave me after we just had sex. What's wrong with you? You jerk!" He pushed Chad's chest as hard as he could with out causing too much pain to himself.

Chad sat there and took the push not saying anything. "..."

Wallabee gently laid himself back down the pain of sitting got to him. "Aren't you going to answer me?" He asked with annoyance.

"Well, what do you want me to say? Do you want me to beg you to break up with Kuki because me and you had sex? Squirt, you love that girl and you know it. You wouldn't leave her."

Wallabee covered his face with his hands and sighed. "If I truly did, mate. I wouldn't have done this with you. You think I wouldn't have socked you in the face if I didn't like what we were doing? I don't know what I feel about you. But it has to be something fierce, if I am willing to cheat on her."

Warm fuzziness spread throughout his chest at his words. He leaned back down on to the bed scooping Wallabee into his arms bring him close. "Sorry I was being such a chick..."

"Pfft yeah you were..." He smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Chad rested his head over Wallabee's then closed his eyes. "I'll sleep here tonight."

Wallabee's smile widen and he allowed his hands to run up and down Chad's back. However, he paused confused at what he felt. His hands felt roughness where smooth skin should have been. Wait. What the hell? "Hold up."

Chad peaked his eyes opened. "Hmm?"

Wallabee glared up at Chad. "How's this fair. I'm completely naked and you still have your jeans on."

Chad smirked and picked up Wallabee's chin, leaning in close whispering onto his lips. "Its because I wear the pants in this relationship, squirt." He closed in the distance and kissed him passionately. He was sure that when the kiss was done, he was going to get an ear full, but it was alright because they have each other, and as long as they do, things will be good. Even when things get real bad.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it. Perhaps if I get good reviews I'll write a squeal.<p> 


End file.
